Clans
Overview Clans in darkorbit are groups of players headed by the creator of the clan. Resumo Clãs no darkorbit são grupos de jogadores liderado pelo criador do clã. Joining clans is only possible with a fee of 50,000 credits that does not go to the clan treasury, but rather gets deleted from your account. Juntar clãs só é possível com uma taxa de 50.000 créditos que não vai para o tesouro do clã, mas é excluído da sua conta. The main purpose of clans is to do things that a "lone wolf" would not be able to do. O principal objectivo dos clãs é fazer as coisas que um "lobo solitário" não seria capaz de fazer. For example, large aliens with vast amounts of health and shield power could not be killed by a single player unless the said player is a FE or has the proper ammo, as even under the right conditions, a single full elite (FE) player would take much time (and ammunition) trying to do so. Por exemplo, aliens grandes, com grandes quantidades de saúde e poder escudo não poderia ser morto por um único jogador a menos o jogador disse que é um FE ou tem a munição adequada, já que mesmo sob as condições corretas, um único jogador de elite cheia (FE) seria leva muito tempo (e munição) tentando fazê-lo. In a clan, the same tactic with more people would provide an easier time and better protection. Em um clã, a mesma tática com mais pessoas daria um tempo mais fácil e melhor proteção. Vai todo mundo toma no CU Ediçao feita por Craazy Clan creation Creation of a clan requires a one-time fee of 300,000 credits. This is necessary to start a clan. However, it is not necessary in order to become the leader of a clan. Upon creation of a clan, you will get to choose a clan tag, a clan name, a clan description, ranks, and upload a logo (logos that are too large will be resized). As creator, you automatically become the clan leader and have full control to change any of the information above. These can be changed anytime along with tax amounts and other clan functions such as: -The functions mentioned above -Removing a member -Changing the rank of a member -Paying a member (called "payouts" for short) -Leaving clan messages -Leaving a clan -Assigning a new leader -Accepting or disapproving new member applications -Checking and managing inbox messages (this is standard for every member) -Approving or declining alliances or wars. Several functions mentioned above are also controlled by those who the clan leader chooses. This however, requires the clan member to first assign a rank with specific permissions and then assign that rank to members. To become a clan leader without paying 300,000 credits is simple, but it requires takeover of a clan. To do this, you must be in a clan. Then the clan leader would have to give up his or her position as leader and a new one would be assigned. The newly assigned leader now has full control of the clan and can now edit all clan information, and now would have access to all the functions mentioned above. This method is the only way in which you can obtain a clan without paying the clan creation fee. Clan System The clan system in darkorbit is based on permissions. The clan leader has full permissions to various functions and edition of clan information. However, the clan leader can assign different ranks to members (each with various permissions) as mentioned above. These permissions include... -Create newsletters -View and edit applications -Dismiss members -Edit ranks -Start diplomatic relations -End alliances -Declare war on another clan -Payout from clan treasury -Change tax rate -Create clan news Aside from these permissions, once in a clan, a user will find that they now have a "clan chat channel" available in-game. They will find that fellow clan mates will have green names in-game, and allied clans will have green clan tags in-game. Clan communication is dependent on the clan chat channel, clan mail system, and third party communication software (Darkorbit endorses Teamspeak. Most clans will have users check their inbox regularly, as it is a dominant method for quick communication and because some do not prefer to install software to be able to communicate. Benefits As mentioned in the introductory paragraph, the benefits of clans are to be able to do things that wouldn't be possible if alone. Alongside this is the better social involvement with people who also share the interest to play darkorbit. Of course, the most beneficial aspect of clans to many players is the payouts they receive on behalf of the clan. Leaders, or other dedicated officials may choose to take out money from the clan treasury and give it to a player. This may be to help the player win a bid or purchase equipment, but 10 percent of the credits given are automatically deleted by darkorbit. Payouts are also not that easily earned, typically more conservative leaders will choose to pay members less, while others may be more accepting to the idea. Generally, a new recruit to a clan will have to prove their loyalty before credits are handed out. Note: When you create a clan your tax still goes in your treasury even you don't have members but you can payout your treasury and give it to yourself and your real account will increase the credits. Disadvantages The main disadvantage of being in a clan are the taxes and limited gameplay. For example, more game devoted clans will require to play often or they will have clan activities or other arrangements that could impact what you want to do. It's also common for players to dislike a clan for it's high tax amount (which can be either off, 1%, 2%, 3%, 4%, or 5%). The only ways for a player to find a clan's tax amount before they join is to look for their tax habits in the clan description, ask one of their members in in-game chat, or look for posts by the clan in the forums. Category:Clans Category:User Interface